Bad day
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses mauvais jours. Simplement, d'habitude... c'est juste Stiles.


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je suis toujours en vie, juste moins active... même si j'écris toujours ! Juste... lentement XD**

 **Sauf hier matin, je me suis levée avec cette idée en tête et résultat, j'ai réussi à finir ce petit OS dans la journée... Rien de très extraordinaire, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff et leur interprétation à leurs acteurs. Dommage.

* * *

Normalement, Stiles était celui qui avait de mauvais jours. Son travail au commissariat de Beacon Hills, les bêtises de Scott avec ses histoires d'amour, le harcèlement d'Erica pour refaire sa garde-robe, les attaques surnaturelles sur SA ville, le régime que son père s'entêtait à ficher en l'air, son hyperactivité qui lui provoquait des insomnies… Bref, la liste de raisons pour lesquelles il était susceptible de passer une mauvaise journée était longue et avec son caractère il se plaignait facilement.

Derek, jamais. Enfin, il avait ses _très mauvais jours_ bien évidemment. Avec son histoire, c'était normal. Mais ces mauvais jours étaient réservés aux dates anniversaires – l'incendie, la mort de Laura, ce genre de joyeusetés. Sinon, Derek était celui qui le réconfortait – ou qui lui donnait un bon coup de pied au cul pour lui remettre les idées en place. Et il était bon à ça, avec une patience incroyable et des câlins magiques et des baisers qui faisaient absolument tout oublier à Stiles.

Depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble – et même depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple – ça avait toujours été comme ça. Toujours.

Sauf aujourd'hui, bien sûr.

Stiles était rentré tôt et de bonne humeur du boulot, profitant d'une des rares journées où il n'était pas de garde. Il se déchaussa à l'entrée de la maison que Derek avait fait reconstruire sur les terres familiales, jetant ses clés sur le meuble prévu à cet effet et accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau.

\- Loulou, chuis rentré !

Un grand silence l'accueillit. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal. On était samedi, donc Derek ne travaillait pas, et il avait bien vu la Camaro garée sagement à sa place. Et Derek réagissait toujours à ses surnoms stupides quand il rentrait. Peut-être qu'il était parti courir avec Isaac… Stiles haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine en triant le courrier reçu. Des factures, une carte postale de Cora, de la pub…

Mais il s'arrêta net en apercevant le salon. Derek était bien là en fait. Assis sur le canapé, devant une rediffusion des épisodes d' _Arabesque_ , recroquevillé entre les coussins, dans un vieux maillot de lacrosse de Stiles qu'il mâchouillait en fronçant les sourcils. Oh. Ça, ce n'était pas normal. On lui avait jeté un sort ou quoi ?

\- Derek ?

Pas de réponse. Prudemment, Stiles posa le courrier pour se rapprocher du canapé, une main tendue devant lui d'un air apaisant, l'autre dans son dos, près du sac de cendres de montagne qui le quittait jamais au boulot. On savait jamais. Mais Derek se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et de lâcher le tissu abîmé par ses dents.

\- Je ne suis pas un _putain_ d'animal.

\- Okay.

Okay. Pupilles normales, pas de crocs apparents, ni d'odeur suspecte. Il n'avait pas l'air ensorcelé… si ce n'est qu'il venait de jurer. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Stiles laissa tomber ses mains et s'assit prudemment à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non.

Clair et net. Même si Derek avait gardé son attitude ronchonne qu'il avait durant leurs premières années et que Stiles adorait secrètement, là il y avait autre chose. Jessica Fletcher bavardait toujours en fond sonore, et Derek avait résolument fixé à nouveau son regard sur elle. Bien. Le loup-garou l'ignorait donc. Et il y avait cette ride sur son front, la crispation autour de sa bouche et le tic nerveux au coin de son œil. Il connaissait cette expression. Juste… pas sur son petit-ami.

Lentement, Stiles tendit la main pour attraper celle de Derek, crispée sur son genou. Derek gronda faiblement, mais le laissa faire. Stiles sourit et caressa légèrement sa paume, ses phalanges, grattant les cals qu'il avait du bout des ongles, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente toute la main se détendre.

Derek finit par pousser un lourd soupir et Stiles sourit un peu plus.

\- Mauvais jour ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Stiles continua ses câlineries, descendant parfois jusqu'au poignet, et tirant doucement sur son bras jusqu'à ce que Derek cède et se déplie de son coin pour venir s'allonger contre lui, l'épaule calée sous son aisselle, et le nez enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Son parfum sembla le détendre encore un peu.

\- Ouais…

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

\- Tu vas te foutre de moi.

\- Mais non, mais non.

\- Promis ?

Stiles fondit complètement en écoutant le ton un peu plaintif qu'avait pris Derek et se tordit le cou jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Promis. Raconte ?

Le loup-garou soupira et frotta une nouvelle fois son nez contre sa peau, inspirant profondément pour se gaver de son odeur.

\- C'est juste… la journée a été longue.

\- Hmhmm. Allez Big Guy, m'oblige pas à te supplier.

\- … Tu n'étais plus dans le lit quand je me suis réveillé.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, surpris. C'était pourtant une chose habituelle – à force de traîner tard dehors avec la meute, Derek était devenu un adepte des grasses mats et lui devait se lever pour aller travailler. Mais Derek continuait.

\- Il faisait trop chaud, donc j'ai voulu changer les draps comme on avait trop transpiré dedans, mais ils étaient tous au sale. La machine à café a rendu l'âme quand j'ai voulu me servir, et il n'y avait plus le même modèle qui fait du bon café au magasin donc j'ai été obligé de la commander pour la semaine prochaine. J'ai cassé mes lacets. Ma supérieure m'a appelé pour m'engueuler parce que les livres de la bibliothèque étaient mal rangés et elle a mis une demi-heure avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas moi de permanence hier.

\- Nan mais ta chef est une peau de bique.

Derek sourit faiblement contre son cou, avant de poursuivre.

\- Erica s'est engueulée avec Boyd, alors elle est venue tempêter ici à midi, et résultat elle a cassé trois assiettes avant de repartir comme une tornade. Et Lydia m'a appelé pour que je vienne lui servir de cobaye pour essayer de maîtriser encore mieux ses pouvoirs, avec Deaton, donc j'ai passé tout l'après-midi à souffrir. Résultat, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont utilisé mais maintenant j'ai mal à la tête et même avec ma condition de loup-garou, ça ne veut pas partir.

Effectivement, ça faisait beaucoup de petites choses accumulées. A sa place, Stiles aurait pété un plomb depuis longtemps. Il faudrait qu'il pense à appeler toute la meute – surtout Lydia et Erica – pour leur rappeler que même s'il était adorable, Derek n'était pas leur poupée de chiffons puisque c'était SON mec. Vu la manière dont Derek cherchait maintenant à se cacher de la lumière dans son épaule, elles n'avaient pas dû y aller de main morte.

Stiles se tortilla pour mieux se positionner sur le canapé, le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir et ses jambes encadrant le corps de Derek. Celui-ci en profita pour se caler plus confortablement, glissant ses mains sous la chemise de son uniforme pour pouvoir les poser au creux de ses reins. Stiles passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, grattant son cuir chevelu de la manière dont Derek raffolait.

\- Okay. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se fasse un bon marathon Netflix, qu'on commande des pizzas, et qu'on ne bouge plus jamais de ce canapé, toi et moi ? Chuis sûr que tu peux grogner suffisamment fort depuis ici pour que personne n'ose entrer… Enfin, sauf le livreur de pizzas !

\- Humpf…

\- Ça te va ?

Derek ne répondit pas, mais donna un rapide coup de langue sur sa peau. D'habitude, Stiles serait allé se doucher, pour se débarrasser de la sueur accumulée dans la journée – Dieu qu'il haïssait l'été en Californie –, et il en aurait profité pour se changer dans quelque chose de plus confortable… mais là Derek semblait en avoir besoin alors il pouvait bien supporter un peu d'inconfort pour une fois. Et puis, s'il arrivait à le convaincre de partager une douche, c'était tout bénef pour lui !

Stiles se contorsionna pour attraper la télécommande et changer de chaîne, avant de refermer ses bras autours de son petit-ami une nouvelle fois pour le câliner en douceur. Pour une fois que c'est Derek qui avait une mauvaise journée… il avait plutôt intérêt à assurer !

Distrait par le premier épisode de Daredevil qui débutait, Stiles rata le sourire satisfait de Derek et son petit soupir de confort, juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux pour somnoler.

Bien meilleure façon de terminer la journée.

* * *

 **Cette fois, je vais tenter de m'y tenir et de répondre à toutes les reviews... Dééééésolée si j'en oublie, mais parfois ma mémoire est une vraie passoire !**

 **See you soon**


End file.
